Emperor Naruto
by Shawn129
Summary: No summary just read. Might not continue because i only wrote this to get my mind off the heat.


**I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Yoruichi" Demon**

"Anko" Characters Dialogs

"_Yugao" Character thought_

Emperor Naruto sighed as he walked through his castle, he and his mate/mother Kushina had killed the entire western civilization of Saiyans after their leader Vegeta tried to give control of the planet to the Cold family. They sent the Colds running but Naruto knew they would be back.

Naruto was the Emperor of the Saiyan race, he was born for the sole purpose of being the Strongest Saiyan after the first Super Saiyan, whose name was lost in history. The First Super Saiyan had kept a journal that was passed down through the true royal family he had scratched his name out of the journal and left a title behind, that title was the Rikudo Sennin.

In the journal it explained how the Saiyan created a technique that took him to another Dimension where he had to kill his counterpart to get the knowledge he would need to understand where he was. The Saiyan took the name Sage for a while and helped the God of that realm who went by the title Juubi. While there the Sage used his counterparts knowledge on the Juubi's orders to spread the knowledge of chakra. The Saiyan had two sons and gave them the names Senju and Uzumaki. After splitting the Juubi's chakra into nine pieces and faking his death. The Sage took himself and Juubi to his original world, where the Juubi created a planet based off of the dimension he created, and split himself into 9 pieces. But sadly the world was destroyed by Empress Kushina, who went into a rage after her mother was killed. While there Empress Kushina had spent time with the Uzumaki clan, and was opening up to them. But when clan was destroyed by Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, and abandoned by Konoha, Kushina went and killed every single person on the planet with no remorse, using the knowledge she learnt from the Uzumaki's in sealing Kushina sealed all the Biju into herself recreating the Juubi. She then talked with Juubi and they came to see each other as siblings, and she had the Juubi use his power to get her pregnant

Her son Naruto was her pride and joy, she wanted him to be the strongest so she transferred the Juubi to him after he was born, but Naruto's Ki was already potent and Juubi impressed with the boys potential, and slightly threatened that the boy could grow one day to rival him in strength, decided to fuse with the boy. Naruto's body aged faster than normal, at the age of 13 Naruto needed to find an outlet to keep his power and his excess energy under control so he destroyed barren planets, and had sex with various female Saiyans. The only woman that could truly keep up with him was his mother though, since Kushina thought all the other Saiyan males were pigs she didn't get sexually involved with any of them, so she settled for female Saiyans and her precious son. She made sure that she was his first, she explained to him that she didn't care if he had others as long as she came first. After his body stopped aging leaving him with a body of a 25 year old, Naruto began to start inventing new technology, techniques, and seals.

Coming up to a door Naruto opened the door to see his mother with everything packed, she stood before a white machine looking at him with a smile. They were leaving their realm for some vacation time leaving some of their most trusted people to work together and rule the planet for a while. Smiling softly Naruto walked over and pulled her into a steamy kiss getting a moan from her.

"Ready mother?" Naruto asked after he pulled back and sealed everything they brought into his bicep

"Yes, I...huh!" Kushina and Naruto paused their conversation as a huge fireball reminiscent to a sun was descending on the planet. Eyes widen Naruto tackled Kushina into the machine and shouted the first thing that came to mind

"Transport to the Elemental Nations!" Naruto shouted

"**Transporting to Elemental Nations." **a computerized voice said as a flash appeared and Naruto and Kushina were gone, just as the planet exploded.

**Unknown Location**

Naruto and Kushina were racing through the realm between dimensions, before they could continue they were stopped by a woman clad in white

"Hello." Naruto greeted after a moment of silence not understanding the feeling of familiarity he has right now

"**Hello Emperor Naruto and Empress Kushina." **the woman greeted surprising the two Saiyans

"How do you know our names?" Kushina asked in suspicion

"**My name is Kami." **Naruto's and Kushina's eyes widen **"I'm here to explain something to you both." **Kami said

After getting out of his stupor Naruto asked "Explain what?"

"**Kushina your presence at the moment is not allowed in the Elemental Nations." **Kami said

"What!?" Naruto and Kushina screamed in outrage

"**It's because your counterpart is already dead." **Kami explained getting shocked looks from the two Saiyans

"T-then what are we suppose to do?" Naruto asked

"**You can go Naruto-kun." **Kami said getting Naruto to shake his head

"No not without Kushina-chan." Naruto said seriously

"**You can come visit her in my court." **Kami said **"Or find a way to get your hands on her counterparts body**." Kami finished

"I can do that?" Naruto asked a little surprised

"**Yes you are a god, you just have to let the knowledge of the Juubi settle in instead of just pieces." **Kami explained **"The realm you are entering still has the Juubi's youki sealed in the moon along with a blood clone of himself, before he regained the lost youki, while in your realm. In this realm there are only a handful of Uzumaki's and only 1 Senju left. I don't think your counterpart in this realm is cut out for the job of being it's protector." **Kami said seriously while Naruto looked doubtful

"Don't worry Naruto-kun." Kushina said getting Naruto's attention

"Go and regain control of the realm your inherited from Juubi-ni. He wouldn't have named you his successor if he didn't think you were capable of taking his place." Kushina said caressing Naruto's cheek "Go and have fun, I'll be watching over you and spending time with Kami till you get my body." Kushina said giving Naruto a loving kiss

"If you say so." Naruto sighed

"**Ok lets go Kushina-chan, and we'll see you later Naruto-kun." **Kami said walking over to Kushina who smiled at Naruto before she and Kami vanished

"Just great." Naruto muttered as he sat down and meditated "Ok memories do your worst." Naruto said breathing in deeply and gave a grunt as the memories filter into his head starting from when the sage died to the current events of the world.

**Elemental Nations**

**Konohagakure**

Deep within the Forest of Death, the Chunin-hopefuls of the late year were taking the second part of their Chunin Exams; the survival part. Hopefuls from all across the Elemental Nations were being pitted against each other in a competition of cunning, skill, and survival for the mere chance of being promoted through the ranks; not to mention the change to bring honor and prestige to their home village in the bi-annual Chunin Exams. All of the other villages, including a reluctant Hidden Cloud Village, had sent their Genin teams to compete. Even smaller Shinobi villages such as Grass, Star, Rain, Waterfall, and a new village by the name of Sound sent the best of their Genin to bring honor and attention to their villages as well.

Because Konoha was playing host to the exams this year they too had many Genin teams eagerly trying to prove their worth and hopefully get a promotion to Chunin rank.

One such team was Team 7.

Sakura Haruno who was named Kunoichi of the Year at the academy. She was known for her brains, but not much else sorely. However, she was also known for beating down Naruto, asking Sasuke for dates, and screeching like a howler monkey

Sasuke Uchiha was the titled with Rookie of the Year in this late year's graduating class. He was also one of the two survivors of the Uchiha massacre, though the other survivor, his brother, was said massacre. He was best known for being the village's only super-emo, since all other Uchiha had either died, or left the village.

And then there was young Naruto Uzumaki, the well-known Dead-last of the Academy, and Jinchurriki of the famed Kyuubi. He was a loud-mouthed moron who would sell the shirt off his back for the next bowl of ramen he saw. He regularly fell face-first into traps. If it weren't for luck and an unbreakable spirit, the boy probably would have snapped and killed everyone around him with his unchecked power, or killed himself off years ago and left the world to the claws of the Kyuubi once it reformed. In fact, if he were to die without children, then there would be no one who could hold the Kyuubi prisoner ever again, since an Uzumaki child was needed for the sealing of the most powerful of the Tailed Demons.

Currently the idiot was being devoured by a snake summon.

"Let me out, you overgrown garden hose! I'm gonna be the next Hokage, and when I am I'll kill you for this!" JNaruto(Jinchurriki Naruto)yelled as he tried to keep the muscles from crushing him. If only he knew more jutsu, but someone didn't teach him any! Oh, when he got out a list of people were gonna pay, and they would wish that he only turned all their clothes pink and yellow again.

"Come on! It's really cramped in here, and it smells like the back end of a horse!" Naruto yelled, and as if the large snake summon had heard him, and been offended by his words, the muscles compressed top him and pushed him to lay on his stomach on the floor of muscular flesh.

Naruto could practically feel the air being crushed out of his lungs. His vision blurred, even if all he could see was muscles contracting and dripping with stomach slime, but his vision blurred all the same. He began to panic, flailing about and clawing at anything he could just to move, to get out, to be at the ramen stand once again and find that it had all been a dream. He… needed… to get… out…

His vision faded, his eyes closed, and his body stopped it's clawing as he laid still on the floor of flesh. This was the end… of Naruto Uzumaki. Eaten by a giant snake… Oh well, it could have been worst… he could have been killed by Sakura…

Wait… he wasn't dead. No… he wasn't dead just yet, because his throat was being crushed like it was trapped under a boulder. Naruto tried to open his eyes, but found that he could only clench them shut in the intense pain that was upon him.

"Is this suppose to be this worlds version of me? A worthless human, and an stupid one at that. I don't know if I should be offended or relieved that I wasn't born in this realm?" a cold voice said from just in front of him. It was so close that Naruto's eyes had to snap open to find this new person that could help him.

Except, this new person was the one chocking him, and insulting him. The person was dressed in a black vest with arm bands and baggy lack pants, with his tail wrapped around his waist. Looking at Naruto with a mixture of disgust and disappointment

Though the thing that really had Naruto on edge was the fact that this guy looked like him only with red hair with black streaks (He has Broly's hairstyle). Naruto would've thought that this guy was a clone of himself under a disguise, but he could practically feel the bloodlust and malice in the man's aura, where as his own had none of it his aura only had warmth and compassion.

After what seemed like an eternity of just staring at one another, the man tightened his vice-grip on Naruto's neck, and it was only then did he notice that the guy had actually relaxed it before trying to get Naruto's attention again by retightening it.

"I can't believe this, where is the strength in this idiot, the last I checked Shinobi's weren't suppose to wear bright colors yet this fool is cloaked in kill me orange. The only strength coming from this idiot is the strength from Kurama, and those other two souls in him. Although one of them seems to be Kushina-chan's counterpart." JNaruto heard the man choking him mutter

"Hey let me go! I'm the future Hokage if you don't let me go right now I swear I'll…"

BAM!

Through the whole rant Emperor Naruto stared blankly at the sniveling wimp he was choking, when his voice got to annoying he punched the kid in the face knocking out some teeth.

"That's better. You should remain silent till I decide on how I'll deal with you." Emperor Naruto said 'So how do I kill this son of a bitch? I might need the information inside his head but the kid looks like an idiot he probably doesn't know much if anything at all about the world since the Sage and Juubi left' he thought to himself before his eyes widen "That's it, I need Kushina's counterpart for later, but Kurama's and the other soul could be useful, and I need to be prepared for the renegade blood clone of Juubi-sempai. What the hell was he thinking creating a clone that could rival him in power without finding a way to dispel it.' he finished shaking his head before he activated his Juubi Eyes and placed his hand on the seal of the struggling boy in his hand "First Kushina. **Human Path!" **Emperor whispered focusing his chakra around his intended objective Naruto pulled out the counterpart soul of his mate ignoring the howls of pain coming from the boy, and repeated the process two more times

By the end of it JNaruto was breathing shallowly he looked weak and pale. Emperor Naruto didn't care as he had all the info he needed "P-Please…stop… 't w-want to d-die, I s-still got to b-become H-Hokage…" JNaruto whispered

"So." ENaruto said with a raised eyebrow "You're my counterpart, if you are anything like me, then you have potential to be the most powerful man to ever walk this place in the last 250 years." ENaruto said as he dropped JNaruto, who sat up slowly taking deep breaths

"Listen here, you. I don't know what you're talking about, or what a counterpart is, but no one treats me like trash!" JNaruto yelled with a pant at ENaruto, while the Saiyan merely shook his head

"You're a idiot, your whole life you've been treated like shit, and what do you do? You don't fight back, all you do is shout nonsense and prank these pathetic ningen. You have no friends no one cares about you." ENaruto said. JNaruto started to shake his head vehemently

"You lie! Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme likes me, so does Jii-san, and the Ichiraku's!" JNaruto yelled

"Really lets see, Iruka gave you the name dobe, was among the numerous amount of teacher that would kick you out of class for trying to ask a question, only started to be nice to you after a talk with the old man, that you were there to listen in on. Kakashi has taught you nothing but tree walking, and you know for a fact that he trains Sasuke in secret. Sakura, and Sasuke would sooner kill you to achieve their goals." ENaruto said watching as his counterpart eyes filled with tears, but he didn't care so he continued "Your Jii-san, lies to your face about your parents, you have a mansion you were suppose to move into after you were put into the academy, yet he puts you into some rundown apartment. You only eat ramen so of course the Ichiraku's will care about you, you pay them everyday to stuff your face with ramen, you're a sucker who pays them a healthy sum of money instead of using it to go and buy some real clothes or training material." ENaruto finished now glaring down at the tear streaked face of JNaruto

"I will take over from now on. The duty Kami gave you is to much for some weak simpleton such as yourself to handle. Because lets face it, no one will really try to help you until it's to late, like that idiot of a god-father who abandoned you, and he will only do a below-average job at best." ENaruto said shaking his head before he killed his counterpart

"Time to find those pieces of trash." thought Naruto before shape shifting to his 15 year old body. He then closes his eyes and concentrate. "Found them. It seems the emo got a little power up, well guess it's time to take out the trash." before buzzing out of existence.

**5 Minutes Later At The Battle Site **

Naruto arrived just in time to watch from the treetops and see his team, Team 9,10 and the sound team battling a bloodthirsty Sasuke, who just shove Sakura back when she tries hugging him to stop him. He then proceeds to snap Zaku arms. Everyone watching was horrified at the scene except for Naruto who smirks_**.**_

"Well as interesting as it is to watch this, I still have the Chunin Exam to finish." said Naruto before he vanishes before Sasuke could do anything else, a fist slammed into his jaw sending him flying into a tree before sliding down unconscious and his curse mark receding.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock when they saw the newcomer appear out of nowhere and knock out Sasuke. Neji screamed in pain while clutching his eyes.

"_W-what was that? It was like I was looking directly into the sun" _thought Neji in shock while Tenten helped to him to his feet after getting his sight back.

Sakura seeing Sasuke knocked unconscious comes stupor and narrows her eyes and stomps up to naruto and scream " Baka how dare yo-"a vicious backhand sends her flying into a tree next to Sasuke he then looks around seeing the sound team had got away.

"H-hey what did you do tha-" Ino tried to scream but the clearing was flooded with Naruto's KI sending everyone to the ground unable to breath staring at Naruto's form with pure unadulterated fear. Naruto seeing the look in their eyes smirk while walking to Sasuke and Sakura forms and grabbing there ankles.

"If you're wondering who I am picture me shorter clad in orange and screaming about being Hokage." said Naruto his smirk growing when he saw recognition flash cross there face. "Well sorry to tell you this but that Naruto is dead in he isn't coming back." Naruto finished smirking before vanishing with Sasuke and Sakura.

After he left up Team 9, 10 got up trembling

"W-what just happened Shika?" asked Chouji shaking looking at his best friend.

"I-I don't know Chouji but that's not the Naruto we grew up with we should steer clear of him till we find out." said Shikamaru still shaking. Seeing everyone nod before they made there way to the tower.

**And Done**


End file.
